


Принадлежность

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Bite, Demons, M/M, Marks, Post-Canon, Stalking, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: После неудачной казни их должны были предоставить самим себе. Ангелы так и поступили, но демоны не были бы демонами, если бы оставили предателя в покое. Вельзевул согласилась больше не пытаться уничтожить Кроули физически, но речи о душе, которой у него по идее быть не должно, не шло, так ведь?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Принадлежность

Азирафаэль расплачивался в кафе за коробочку макарун, когда увидел _их_ впервые после неудавшегося Армагеддона. В какой-то момент он ощутил неземное, тёмное присутствие и, окинув помещение взглядом, заметил четырёх демонов за дальним столиком. Они смотрели прямо на него, а тот, чьи глаза были полностью чёрными, ухмыльнувшись, поднял кружку в приветственном жесте и сделал глоток совсем ещё горячего напитка. Ангел сразу узнал одного из герцогов Ада — Хастура, ещё трое были ему не знакомы. Страж мгновенно напрягся. Само наличие сразу четырёх демонов было подозрительным, потому что на задания обычно посылался один или максимум двое. Падшие не очень хорошо работали в команде. А если это ещё одна попытка казни, то почему они пришли именно к нему, а не Кроули? Или они ожидали увидеть здесь обоих? Если же демоны здесь по заданию, то каким же оно должно быть серьёзным, чтобы послать сразу четверых? Азирафаэль забеспокоился за жизни людей.

Страж вышел из кафе с опасением, ведь оставлял Падших за своей спиной, однако до самого магазина его не преследовали. Ангела посетила страшная мысль — они уже расправились с Кроули и явились к нему, чтобы поглумиться над тем, что он ещё не знает о потере. Азирафаэль судорожно набрал номер демона и облегчённо выдохнул, когда тот ответил ему. Ангел предложил Падшему прогуляться сегодня и заодно попробовать купленное лакомство. При встрече он рассказал, что видел демонов, но Кроули больше не знал о делах Ада, поэтому мог только предположить, что те выполняли какое-то задание и могло пострадать немало людей.

На этом визиты демонов не закончились. Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль куда-то выходил, он видел по трое-четверо Падших разного состава, не считая завсегдатая Хастура. Они намеренно давали увидеть своё присутствие, а потом исчезали. От Кроули не поступало никаких звонков насчёт визитов его сородичей, и из этого ангел сделал вывод, что демоны преследовали только его. По поводу ангелов Падший тоже ничего не говорил. Это значило, что Кроули не нужен ни одной из сторон, а это относительная безопасность. И чтобы друг оставался в ней, Азирафаэль больше не рассказывал ему про демонов, ведь тот мог кинуться на помощь или решить сопровождать его всюду.

Через пару недель демоны подобрались совсем близко. Ангел прервал чтение книги и посмотрел в окно, обдумывая вопрос, поднятый в сюжете. С другой стороны улицы на него смотрели Падшие. Хастур зажёг в руке огонь, затянулся сигаретой, медленно выдохнув дым, и выкинул её в мусорку, содержимое которой тут же загорелось. Демоны исчезли.

На следующий день два чёрта-клона зашли прямо в книжный магазин, и Азирафаэль мог бы прогнать их, использовать свою силу, но в помещении были люди, а он не умел останавливать время. Переместить их куда-то он тоже не мог, потому что ситуация не давала ему времени для полного сосредоточения, чтобы люди оказались на соседней улице со стёртой памятью, а не где-нибудь в лесах Амазонки. Черти ходили по магазину, осматривались, якобы случайно роняли на пол книги, задорно смеялись. Эрики подскочили к сидевшему за столом Азирафаэлю с обеих сторон, один из чертей положил ладонь ему между лопаток, приобняв, а второй отпил какао из любимой кружки ангела. Люди лишь мельком взглянули на происходящее и не придали этому никакого значения, потому что с первого взгляда подозревали в букинисте представителя нетрадиционной ориентации, и по их мнению ему такое было привычно.

— Не продашь нам пару книг, ангелок? — спросил тот, чья рука пачкала спину бежевого пальто копотью.

— Уходите, — тихо, но твёрдо приказал Азирафаэль и лишь немного потянул кольцо с пальца.

Ладонь чёрта обожгло свечением, и он отдёрнул её, второй тоже предпочёл немного отскочить в сторону. Они хмыкнули и молча вышли из магазина, и ангел поспешил вернуть кольцо на место, пока люди не заметили светлую ауру вокруг него. Страж совсем запутался в преследуемой демонами цели: зачем они пришли? Не в самом же деле им нужны были книги.Этой же ночью Азирафаэль решил поспать, потому что не раз слышал от Кроули о чудодейственном человеческом сне, которому можно было предаться во время сильных переживаний, а проснуться уже более-менее успокоившимся и, возможно, даже придумавшим решение проблемы. Однако ему было не суждено привести мысли в порядок, потому что всю ночь его мучили кошмары, в которых он видел гибель своего друга от святой воды. Азирафаэль кричал во сне, и так как был в бессознательном состоянии, не мог контролировать выбросы энергии. Именно поэтому его страх и боль почувствовал у себя дома Кроули и тут же помчался в магазин, а вернее телепортировался сразу в него. Демон, молясь всем, кому можно и нельзя, забежал на второй этаж и приблизился к кровати, бегло осмотрев Стража на наличие пятен крови и с облегчением их не обнаружив. Однако Азирафаэль крутил головой из стороны в сторону, всхлипывал, а на лбу блестели капельки пота. Кроули взял друга за плечи и принялся несильно трясти за них и звать по имени. Ангел вынырнул из кошмара не сразу, но внезапно, и, почувствовав тёмное присутствие, с нечеловеческой силой оттолкнул демона над собой. Не ожидавший такого поступка Падший не успел ничего предпринять и отлетел в стену. Азирафаэль сбросил с себя остатки сонливости и только теперь узнал присутствие именно его друга, которого обнаружил с шипением поднимавшимся с пола.

— Ох, извини, Кроули. Я запаниковал, не сразу понял, что это ты.

— Ничего страшного, ангел, — проворчал Падший, подходя к Стражу. — Тебе раньше когда-нибудь снились кошмары?

— Я впервые за всё существование лёг спать, — Азирафаэль стёр рукавом пижамы капельки со лба.

Кроули хотел ответить, но осёкся и начал принюхиваться. В панике за жизнь своего друга он не обратил внимание на то, что теперь ощущалось отчётливо. Он спустился на первый этаж и высунул раздвоенный язык, который помог найти предметы с самым сильным запахом гари и зла: несколько книг и кружка с декоративной ручкой в виде ангельских крыльев. С нарастающим внутри гневом демон поднялся обратно в спальню и обнаружил там ещё одну вещь, от которой сильно тянуло Адом — висевшее на кресле пальто Азирафаэля. Безупречность бежевой ткани уже второй раз за последние два месяца портило пятно на спине, но теперь чёрного цвета. Кроули провёл по нему пальцами, и оно смазалось, как частички древесного угля.

— Ангел, ты в курсе, что у тебя в магазине побывали демоны? — поинтересовался Падший, усаживаясь в кресло.

— Да, сегодня днём заходили ваши одноразовые че... — он не успел договорить.

— Днём?! — рыкнул Кроули, подскочив с места. — Почему ты сразу мне не сообщил об этом?!

— Они ничего мне не сделали... И я их прогнал.

— Отлично. Нет, замечательно! «Ко мне без причины припёрлись черти, но я вообще не беспокоюсь по этому поводу и сообщать своему другу об этом не считаю необходимым», — Кроули ёрничал, размахивая руками. — Дай угадаю, после их появления в кафе сегодня не первый раз, когда ты их видишь. Они преследовали тебя всё это время, да? И мы с тобой виделись несколько дней, но ты не соизволил мне рассказать, — демон бухнулся обратно в кресло. Он злился на ангела.

— Иначе ты бы не отходил от меня. Вдруг Ад и Рай снова решили сотрудничать и придумали новый план по тому, как нам насолить? Что если они как раз и добиваются того, чтобы мы постоянно были рядом, чтобы в какой-то момент схватить обоих и убить одного из нас на глазах другого, а потом добить второго? Вдруг они раскрыли наш обман или решили попробовать на нас другие способы?

— В любом случае я больше не оставлю тебя одного, ангел! — зашипел Кроули. — Это не обсуждается. Они могут перебить нас в итоге и поодиночке, так что, если их план состоит в нашем уничтожении, я лучше попадусь в ловушку и погибну в твоей компании. Тем более мы можем побороться, а пойти против них одному я тебе не позволю.

— Нет, Кроули, это как раз обсуждается. Я уже дал тебе понять в девятнадцатом веке, что твоя безопасность важна для меня. Однако я всё же уступил тебе в итоге, отдав термос со святой водой. Теперь и ты уступи мне. Возвращайся домой. Мне нужно увидеть их следующий шаг. Возможно, я ошибаюсь в своих предположениях, и им нужен только я. В таком случае я смогу постоять за себя.

— У тебя даже нет меча.

— У меня есть сила Начала, Кроули, я возглавлял взвод ангелов во время Восстания, — немного резко и чуть обиженно ответил Страж, но осёкся. Зря он напомнил о том событии. — Прости.

— Забыли, — бросил Падший. — Ангел, разделяться это глупое решение.

— Я прошу тебя уступить мне, как я тебе когда-то.

— Ты позовёшь меня, если потребуется помощь, — ответил демон после долгого молчания. И это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

Ему было очень нелегко пойти на уступку. Один раз он уже считал Азирафаэля погибшим, и не хотел, чтобы теперь это воплотилось по-настоящему.

— Они не говорили, что им нужно от тебя? Не угрожали?

— Попросили продать книги, но, очевидно, они им не нужны.

— Это Эрики, кстати, наслали на тебя кошмары, ты просто не заметил.

Кроули очень переживал за своего друга. По ангелу было видно, что он всё ещё не отошёл от увиденного во сне: взъерошенный, напуганный, с печальным опущенным взглядом. Демон видел, как Страж мучился во сне, значит, увидел что-то действительно страшное для него. Так ещё и постоянное преследование со стороны Падших. Кроули понимал, что Азирафаэль в последнее время слишком много думал, переживал, устал от всего: слежки, неизвестности, от того, что их до сих пор не могут оставить в покое. Демону было невыносимо видеть друга таким подавленным и растерянным, ему самому становилось больно. Страж сидел, обхватив себя руками, и демону чертовски хотелось сесть рядом, сгрести его в охапку, прижать к себе, успокоить и остаться так на целые сутки, а то и дольше. Падший чувствовал потребность в защите своего ангела, но не мог себе позволить обнять его или хотя бы погладить по спине. Они ведь всего лишь друзья. Азирафаэль не позволил ему даже просто остаться в магазине. Кроули мог бы заупрямиться, настоять на своей помощи, но Страж мог по-настоящему оскорбиться, что его перестали воспринимать всерьёз, как воина. Демон не сомневался в его силе, но ангел мог быть глуповатым или слишком наивным, а ещё его могли задавить количеством.

— Ладно, ангел, я пошёл, раз ты так настаиваешь. Будь осторожен, — Падший надел очки. — Спокойной ночи.

Кроули не мог спать уже пару дней и даже в какой-то степени завидовал людям, которые наконец-то дождались выходных и сладко посапывали и похрапывали в кроватях, отсыпаясь после рабочих дней. Он не мог уснуть, когда над ним с ангелом нависла угроза. Не имел права уснуть. Вчера он звонил Азирафаэлю, и тот сообщил, что демоны пока не приходили к нему. После того, как Страж две недели скрывал постоянную слежку за собой, Падший даже не знал, верить словам или нет.

Кроули не представлял, что сможет предпринять, если к нему явятся его сородичи. У него не было святой воды, трюк с телефоном провернуть больше не получится, просто телепортироваться куда-то не имело смысла — найдут где угодно. Драться с несколькими чертями он сможет, но если Ад пришлёт хотя бы одного герцога, — а Падший был уверен в этом, — у Кроули не будет шансов. Он обычный, рядовой демон. И он начал понемногу впадать в панику. Они с Азирафаэлем обманом заставили Рай и Ад нехило испугаться и пообещать больше не трогать их, однако преследования не прекратились. И на этот раз Падший не сможет выкрутиться. Он с горькой усмешкой подумал, что беспомощен как раз он, а не его друг-ангел одного из высших рангов.

Демоном овладевала не только паника, но и отчаяние. Неужели их никогда не оставят в покое, неужели он не сможет спокойно проводить время с ангелом, быть ему другом и жить среди людей? Это несправедливо и жестоко, и если Непостижимый План включал в себя устранение Змея-искусителя и Стража Восточных Врат за то, что они решили спасти Её собственных созданий, то Кроули не понимал, зачем тогда было всё создавать, чтобы потом дать уничтожить.

Падший почувствовал присутствие демонов слишком поздно — они хорошо скрывали свои ауры. Пара демонов его уровня и герцог — Дагон. Кроули подскочил с места, начиная принимать свой демонический облик, но его бросило на колени, когда под ногами появилась сдерживающая пентаграмма. Тело стало человеческим, а сам Кроули с ужасом понял, что не чувствует ни аур Падших, ни собственной силы, ни внутреннего змея — его способности были заблокированы. На такое были способны только Сатана и Вельзевул, и им бы даже не требовалось присутствовать лично. Эту способность можно было описать так: Князь Ада и Дьявол — хозяева огромного количества роботов, которых они могут дистанционно отключить частично или полностью, словно поменяв положение рычажка с «on» на «off». Кроули отключили частично, а могли бы полностью, но, видимо, решили пытать напоследок. Теперь он отличался от человека только бессмертием, которого его собирались лишить, и физической силой. Самым страшным в этой ситуации было то, что он не мог связаться телепатически с Азирафаэлем, предупредить его, узнать, в порядке ли он. Кроули уже разрывало от гнева на самого себя, что он не настоял на своём. Он смог бы потерпеть обиду ангела, смог бы даже прождать ещё пару тысячелетий, пока его не простили бы, а теперь их перебьют поодиночке. Они не увидятся перед окончательной смертью.

— А где же Хастур? Он должен желать мести больше всех.

— О, не волнуйся, он придёт с подарком через какое-то время, — ответила Дагон с усмешкой.

Пара других, ничем не примечательных демонов начала расхаживать по квартире. Они приблизились к самым зелёным растениям в Лондоне, окинули их презрительным взглядом, и вскоре раздался звук, словно треск разрываемой ткани, от которого Кроули неожиданно для себя самого содрогнулся и сжал зубы.

— А их-то за что? — поинтересовался Падший чуть более высоким голосом, чем обычно.

Он пытался выглядеть как можно безразличней к происходящему, чтобы не доставить своим сородичам удовольствия от его переживаний. Звуки рвавшихся листьев и ломавшихся стеблей действительно отдавались болью где-то в голове. Он любил свои растения, пусть и взращивал не самыми гуманными методами, он чувствовал их эмоции, они были словно его домашние любимцы. Их ужас и боль сейчас он тоже почувствовал, ему показалось даже, что они звали своего хозяина на помощь.

Несмотря на все старания Кроули с напускным безразличием, Дагон успела увидеть дрожь в руках демона. И он был без своих любимых чёрных очков, а это значило, что душа, которой в нём осталось слишком много, была напоказ. Через пару минут, когда Кроули, морщась, поёрзал на месте в попытке удобней устроиться на полу, ослабив нагрузку на колени, за окном раздался ещё один звук. Удары по металлу, отчаянно визжащая сигнализация, следом ещё несколько ударов и звон разбитого стекла. Демон едва сдерживался, чтобы не вздрагивать на каждый удар. Его малышку Бентли разбили.

— Трусливые ублюдки, — только и смог прошипеть Падший.

Он едва не упал, когда Дагон наотмашь ударила его по лицу, сломав нос. После этого его оставили в покое ещё на какое-то время, будто он и не нужен был никому. И за эти минуты количество демонов в одной комнате стало превышать все нормы. К трём Падшим, пришедшим изначально, присоединились ещё двое с улицы, которые разбили машину, а потом явилась сама Вельзевул, удивив этим всех демонов, кроме Кроули, считавшего, что именно Князь Ада лично проведёт казнь.

— Лорд Вельзевул, вы не планировали присутствовать, — заметила Дагон.

— Из-за него мне пришлось успокаивать десять миллионов демонов. Я з-з-заслуживаю лично понаблюдать з-за всем, — она небрежно уселась на троне хозяина квартиры. — Прекрасно. Я чувствую приближение Хастура.

Кроули напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать, чем будет являться «подарок». Не чем-то хорошим, это уж точно. Через небольшую кучку демонов пробрались Хастур и ещё двое Падших, немного уступавших герцогам по силе. Все были растрёпаны, как после драки, у одного из них нос кровоточил, как и у Кроули. Демоны вокруг шушукались и кидали на Падшего предвкушающие взгляды. Хастур встал перед Кроули, с превосходством посмотрев на него сверху вниз, и вытянул вперёд руку, которую всё это время держал за спиной. Он разжал кулак, и на пол упало несколько белоснежных перьев, окроплённых кровью. Ноздри Кроули расширились, втянув запах старых книг и выпечки. Повисшая тишина стала разрушаться от мерзкого, хриплого смеха герцога, который подхватили за собой остальные демоны. Вельзевул не было так весело, но огромное удовольствие доставлял вид кровавых слёз из широко распахнутых змеиных глаз. Она видела, как Кроули изо всех сил старался сохранить последние остатки гордости перед смертью, пытался не показать слабость, но нет. Его страдания были слишком сильны, и Князю Ада это невероятно нравилось. Пусть это далеко не та месть, которую она желала, но это определённо стоило личного присутствия здесь.

Демоны не могли не злорадствовать, когда видели дрожавшие спину и пальцы, которые медленно тянулись к перьям, будто у Падшего не осталось сил на управление своим телом. Будь у него своя сила, его бы уже разрывал на части внутренний зверь, не буквально, конечно. Они все чувствовали его эмоции, как его распирало от гнева и отчаяния. Он желал смерти, потому что больше не видел смысла оставаться здесь. Когда Кроули коснулся кончиками пальцев перьев, он отдёрнул их, будто обжёгся. Крохи надежды, что эти перья — иллюзия, рассеялись после прикосновения, вернули в жестокую реальность. Падшему было уже плевать на свою репутацию, на всех, кто здесь присутствовал. Он издал сдавленный всхлип и наклонился вперёд, прижавшись лбом к полу.

Удовлетворение от страданий предателя начало сменяться на презрение от этого действия, и дикие улыбки сошли с лиц Падших. От вида демона, склонившегося над ангельскими перьями, их затошнило. Один за другим они с чувством хорошо выполненной миссии начали телепортироваться в Ад. Хастур и Вельзевул исчезли последними. Перед этим раздался щелчок пальцев, после которого оккультная сущность Кроули начала наполняться магией, а пентаграмма на полу исчезла.

Тогда он закричал изо всех сил, наконец освободив глотку от копившегося в ней гнева. Его тело местами покрылось чешуёй, крылья распахнулись, когти скребли по полу, оставляя царапины. Его не убили. Его оставили жить, ему вернули силы — и это было самым адским, что только можно было придумать. Уничтожить всё, что было дорого, и оставить с воспоминаниями и ненавистью к себе. Он должен был не идти на поводу у ангела, должен был остаться с ним! Это по его вине Азирафаэль остался один против демонов почти высшего уровня, по его вине погиб.

Кроули с сорванным голосом лежал на полу, прижав к груди поломанные, когда-то белоснежные перья. Под лицом демона образовалась лужица крови из глаз и носа. Он всё ещё мог ощущать запах своего ангела, чувствовать отголоски эфирной силы в единственном, что осталось от его друга. На место криков и разрушений пришла истерика, через пятнадцать минут сменившаяся на апатию. Исчезло всё, кроме перьев в ладонях, исчезли все эмоции. Вся боль спряталась внутри Кроули, и теперь будет отравлять его вечность, если он не совершит отменённый в прошлом веке набег на церковь. Он не слышал сирены полицейской машины, которая приехала по вызову какой-то женщины, сообщившей о криках из здания, а также порче автомобиля. Он не слышал, что полицейские почему-то уехали, а собравшаяся толпа людей разошлась по своим делам. Он будто сквозь воду слышал, как выбивается дверь, и его зовут по имени.

Кроули открыл слипшиеся от крови глаза, перед затуманенным взглядом было какое-то светлое пятно. Когда проявились чёткие очертания, в демоне снова начал разгораться гнев, и он заскулил, потому что пытка в виде призрака лучшего друга — уже слишком для него. Видение схватило его за плечо и несильно потрясло. Это было уже чем-то ненормальным. В ноздри Падшего бил свежий запах его ангела, он чувствовал его светлую ауру.

— Кроули, поверь — это я!

Из пальцев демона вырвали перья, и он тут же вскинулся, зашипев, приготовившись вцепиться насмерть в того, кто посмел отобрать частицу его души. Сознание мгновенно протрезвело. И за этим чуть не последовало развоплощение, потому что сегодня он перенёс несколько психологических ударов, и каждый был сильнее предыдущего. Последний удар лишил его желания жить, оставив оболочку. Новый удар мог как вбить в него жизнь, так и развоплотить окончательно из-за накрывшей лавины чувств.

— Аз-зир...

— Да, это я! Я здесь, — ангел снова схватил демона за плечи.

Кроули закрыл лицо ладонью, чтобы скрыть новые кровавые дорожки по щекам. Страж не просил его прекратить, а просто продолжал держать за плечи и говорить: «Я жив», «Их целью не было наше убийство», «Кроули, мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это», «Прости». Демон решил, что его финальный крик, очищающий душу от боли и отчаяния, на смену которым придут тепло и чувства, можно отложить на потом. Он снова будет орать, изо всех сил, но будет освобождаться и взлетать, а не тонуть. Когда-нибудь позже. И не рядом с ангелом. Сейчас нужно было разобраться со всем.

— Говоришь, они изначально не хотели убивать нас? — слабо и хрипло спросил Кроули, просто чтобы втянуться в монолог ангела.

Азирафаэль тоже понимал, что внешнее спокойствие демона это лишь его усилие воли, а внутри он сгорает.

— Именно. Они пришли ко мне, чтобы выдернуть несколько перьев из крыльев. Ауры были хорошо скрыты, а я возился с книгами, поэтому обнаружил их, когда они были уже в магазине. Видимо, с прошлого визита они поняли, что моя основная сила высвобождается со снятием кольца, поэтому сразу не дали мне возможности это сделать. В итоге мы пытались побороть друг друга пинками и чудесами. Использовать демоническое оружие они не рискнули, потому что я неизученный экземпляр, которого не взяло адское пламя. В общем им всё-таки удалось прижать меня и вырвать перья. И они молча ушли. Я не сразу пошёл к тебе, потому что не слышал твоего зова помощи, подумал, что ты в безопасности. А потом заметил, что и сам не могу до тебя дозваться.

— Всё только ради того, чтобы принести мне перья... Я понял. Уничтожить меня нельзя по их мнению, но можно помучить. С людьми это сделать очень просто, если у них есть кто-то близкий: семья там, друзья. И с не людьми так же... Они начали преследовать тебя и нагонять кошмары, чтобы я переживал за друга. Они очернили твои любимые вещи, чтобы я, видя твою печаль, сам её испытывал. Они уничтожили мои растения, мою машину, частички меня. Они заставили меня поверить, что убили моего лучшего друга. Они использовали тебя, ангел, чтобы заставить меня страдать. Жестоко и элементарно, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— А что случилось с тобой?

— Вельзевул сразу заблокировала мою силу. Я не мог тебя позвать или услышать, не мог даже драться, потому что меня пригвоздили к полу...

— И тебе разбили нос, — закончил ангел. Кроули просто кивнул. — Я рад, что всё закончилось. Они отомстили, больше им ничего не нужно. Мы можем выдохнуть, мы в безопасности, — Страж улыбнулся так тепло и сияюще, что демон сам чуть улыбнулся, несмотря на психическое состояние. — Однако, нам нужно навести порядок. У тебя остались силы?

— Да, если ты о магических. Раскрой крылья.

Азирафаэль потупил взгляд, но исполнил просьбу своего друга. Отсутствие перьев было слишком очевидно, на самом таком видном месте. Кроули потащил ангела в ванную комнату...или ангел тащил Кроули, потому что из-за стресса тот был истощён. Там демон отмывал крылья от разводов крови, а себе вправил нос. Последующие полчаса Страж и Падший исправляли последствия утра в квартире второго: восстановили растения, мебель, стёрли кровь, а также восстановили Бентли. На ночь Азирафаэль остался у Кроули, потому что второй не попросил об этом вслух, но взгляд был почти умоляющим. Демон спал на кровати, а ангел сидел около неё на стуле, и брал друга за руку, когда тому начинало сниться что-то плохое. Утром Страж всё же отправился в магазин, почистил чудом своё пальто и книги, но кружку всё же выкинул и решил купить новую, такую же.

Они обрадовались, что их теперь точно оставили в покое, однако вечером Кроули уже мчался на машине в книжный, потому что его срочно позвал ангел. Азирафаэль рассказал ему, что днём опять видел демонов рядом с магазином.

— Я не понимаю, — покачал головой Страж. — Что им нужно?

— Ничего не закончилось, ангел, — ответил Кроули после недолгих раздумий. — Эти твари будут продолжать преследовать тебя, может быть как-нибудь пакостить, чтобы меня провоцировать и мучить.

— И это никак нельзя остановить?

— Я могу двадцать четыре на семь ходить за тобой хвостом, — пожал плечами Падший. Он предлагал это не всерьёз, потому что ангел точно бы отказался.

— А что-нибудь ещё? Неужели этого совсем никак не избежать? — брови Азирафаэля в отчаянии сложились домиком. — Может быть есть какие-то демонические ритуалы или что-то подобное, какие-то ограничения, которые может один демон наложить на других, какие-то барьеры?

— Нет таких. Или есть, но демоны не могут применить к тому, кто выше рангом, — соврал Падший, небрежно откинувшись в кресле. Был один способ.

Азирафаэль заподозрил ложь, когда увидел задумчивый взгляд друга, обращённый в сторону и вниз.

— Кроули, я тебя очень прошу... Это серьёзная проблема. Если ты знаешь что-то, скажи, — ангел подошёл к демону.

— Азирафаэль, это ужасный способ! — вспылил Кроули и начал расхаживать туда-сюда по комнате. — Его суть... Мне он не нравится. А ты тем более не согласишься на такое, и...

— Свобода стоит этого? — перебил ангел и продолжил, когда не получил ответа, но увидел, что Падший начал сомневаться. — Расскажи.

— Метка, — вздохнул демон. — Иногда таким, как я, требуется «метить» свою территорию, то есть своих жертв, чтобы твою работу по искушению не выполнил кто-то другой. Если демон оставляет метку на человеке, то к этому смертному не смогут приблизиться другие Падшие.

— И как она делается?

— По-разному. Моя метка это, собственно, змея, которая у меня на лице есть. И наносил я её людям соответственно своей сущности — ядом. Ну, там ещё была подмешена магия, чтобы человек не умер от него.

— Тогда тебе нужно просто поставить такую мне, — Азирафаэль не видел проблемы.

— Ты не понял, ангел, — Кроули снова начал ходить из стороны в сторону и в конце-концов остановился за спиной Стража. — Ты вообще знаешь, где у змей яд? Во-первых, мне придётся укусить тебя. Во-вторых, эта метка будет означать, что ты навсегда...принадлежишь мне, — Падшему было неловко произносить это. — Демоны знают, что этот способ единственный и что ангел точно на такое не пойдёт, и успешно этим пользуются.

С какой-то стороны Кроули почти мечтал о том, чтобы называть ангела _своим_. Однако такая принадлежность должна быть взаимной и построенной на искренних желаниях и чувствах, а не за счёт магического ритуала и знака на коже. Ангел, помеченный демоном, как его жертва, чтобы другие не смогли отобрать её — Кроули такой вариант совсем не устраивал, он был противен ему. И Падший был уверен, что Азирафаэль тоже не захочет быть в таком почти унизительном положении. Однако ангел мог бы и не воспринимать его таким негативным, но это было возможно только при очень сильном доверии, а также ещё одном...невозможном условии. Страж почти все шесть тысяч лет метался между «мы друзья» и «мы враги», а перед Армагеддоном так вообще заявлял ему то одно, то другое с разницей в один день. Только недавно он в открытую признал, что они на одной стороне и действительно друзья.

— Мы можем обратиться к той девчонке с очень странным стилем одежды, —предложил Кроули со слабой надеждой. — Может быть у неё остались какие-то записи от своего предка, какие-нибудь не демонические, но ведьминские ритуалы.

— Я согласен, — ответил Азирафаэль.

— Хорошо, тогда поедем к ней уже завтра днём. Вряд ли она и этот её новообретённый парень оценят наш визит под ночь.

— Нет, на первый вариант, — уточнил Страж.

Кроули уставился ему в кучерявый светлый затылок.

— Нет-нет, давай поговорим с ведьмой. С Адамом, в конце-концов. Я не хочу, чтобы ты шёл на это из-за отсутствия альтернатив.

— А я и не поэтому, — Азирафаэль развернулся к Падшему. — Суть в том, что после ритуала ничего особо не поменяется.

Кроули в непонимании нахмурил брови, но через пару секунд размышлений раскрыл рот в удивлении, бухнувшись в кресло. Страж молча ждал, когда друг осознает смысл его последней фразы.

— Вот же...чёрт возьми, — демон запустил пятерню в волосы, зачесав чёлку назад, как обычно делал при волнении. — Ангел, ты серьёзно согласен мне... Нет, подожди. Ты уже?!

— Давно, — спокойно ответил Азирафаэль, немного смущённо потупив взгляд.

Кроули перевёл взгляд с ангела куда-то прямо перед собой, в пустоту, а потом поставил локти на бёдра и опустил лицо на ладони. Он не ожидал, что это произойдёт вот так: без всяких вступлений, без лишних слов и так скоро. Страж наклонился к нему и взял за запястья.

— Ох, Кроули, я понимаю, что ты устал от всего, что на тебя навалилось, и не отошёл от вчерашнего. А тут я ещё... Я понимаю, как ты ошарашен моими словами — это логичная реакция, и в этом моя вина.

— Всё в порядке, — Падший поднял лицо, снова оставаясь спокойным лишь силой воли. — На самом деле сейчас был подходящий момент, как бы это странно не звучало.

«Теперь мне будет легче оправиться от вчерашних потрясений», — подумал Кроули то, что не сказал вслух.

Демон не знал, как подступиться к Азирафаэлю дальше, и на самом деле надеялся на то, что ангел сделает первый шаг, даст понять свои намерения. Вдруг он вообще решит перенести всё на завтра, а сейчас сядет поесть и выпить какао. К счастью, ангел заметил и правильно понял растерянность Падшего. Он потянул его на себя, заставив подняться с кресла, снял с себя пальто, бабочку и расстегнул пуговицы до середины рубашки. Остальное было за Кроули. Демон в неуверенности замешкался, стоило ему получить то, о чём он мечтал — возможность трогать ангела, обнимать, касаться губами. Одно дело думать об этом, как о чём-то несбыточном, а другое — действовать. Тем более Падший зациклился на мысли, что не хочет делать Азирафаэлю больно.

Кроули неспешно спустил голубую рубашку с плеч, оставив её держаться над локтями, и залюбовался бледной, чистой кожей. Демон был без очков, что позволяло ангелу улавливать каждую его эмоцию, поэтому он смутился от восторженного, изучающего взгляда. Кожа Азирафаэля покрылась мурашками, когда Падший обхватил его за заднюю сторону шеи и плечо пальцами — они были прохладнее из-за змеиной сущности. Кроули не сдержался и огладил мягкую, нежную кожу, убедившись в том, что Страж являлся большой зефиркой не только из-за характера. Демон наклонился к шее, раздвоенный тонкий язык на мгновение высунулся наружу, мазнув по коже, позволив разобрать все нотки вкуса и запаха Азирафаэля: его собственного и нового одеколона. Ангел вздрогнул от неожиданного щекотного ощущения и обхватил руками спину Падшего в знак доверия. Кроули хотелось большего: водить по коже кончиком носа, выцеловывать, вылизывать, слегка прикусывать не змеиными, а похожими на вампирские клыками, — но это всё могло подождать лучшего времени, поэтому он сосредоточился на главной задаче. Демон выбрал место укуса — плавный изгиб, где шея переходила в плечо, и завис над ним. Зубы трансформировались в два тонких, длинных, чуть изогнутых внутрь клыка, и вонзились в мягкую плоть. Азирафаэль резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и крепче сжал демона в объятиях. Кроули успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем шею ангела и вложил частичку своей тёмной сущности в яд, который, пройдя по каналам в клыках, впрыснулся в тело. Ангельская кровь не слабо, но вполне терпимо щипала язык и губы Падшего, которые он держал плотно прижатыми к коже, чтобы ничего не успело пролиться и запачкать одежду Азирафаэля, которой он так дорожил. Как только Кроули вынул клыки, он позволил крови совсем немного стечь по спине и груди Стража, а потом чудом заставил загустеть. Демон начудесил пару больших, влажных полотенец и принялся стирать кровь с тела и заодно со своих губ. Эту процедуру он повторял по кругу, пока регенерация не остановила кровотечение. Хоть ангел и ускорил процесс, заживление не могло пройти так быстро, как могло бы, потому что рана была нанесена демоном.

Кроули осторожно вытер кровь вокруг отверстий в коже и, немного помедлив от нерешительности, коснулся над ними губами. Азирафаэль даже через боль смог почувствовать это приятное ощущение и немного покраснел. Падший знал, что сейчас его яд, смешанный с демонической магией, вызывал сильное жжение изнутри, и Кроули испытывал острую необходимость позаботиться о своём ангеле. Теперь уже точно _своём_. Теперь можно было делать то, чего он позавчера мог только желать: успокаивать, прижимая к себе, утешать, поддерживать. Можно было позволить себе быть нежным и заботливым, а потом рычать, шипеть и всё отрицать, стоит только ангелу назвать его милым и хорошим.

Кроули повёл Азирафаэля на второй этаж и забрался на его кровать, откинув одеяло. Ангел хотел что-то сказать, но поморщился, издав непонятный тихий звук.

— Жжётся, знаю. Твоя сущность пытается отторгнуть мою. И слабость чувствуешь. Поэтому давай-ка сюда, ангел.

Страж залез на кровать, и демон притянул его к себе на грудь, для тепла накрыв их обоих одеялом, потому что ангел был уже без рубашки. Азирафаэль поёрзал от смущения и устроился на груди Падшего головой и частью туловища поудобнее.

— Придётся потерпеть где-то до утра, ангел. Думаю, к тому времени кожа зарастёт, а метка окончательно проявится. Пока что это выглядит, как большой, тёмно-фиолетовый синяк.

Кроули прижался носом к светлой макушке и начал размеренно поглаживать ангела по спине. Он был уверен, что Азирафаэль смущался от ласки, объятий, от того, что они лежат в одной кровати, почти друг на друге, и ему самому тоже было неловко от своих действий. В какой-то момент он испугался, что его разорвёт от количества проявлений нежности, которые Падшим не положены. Демону приходило в голову, что, возможно, он слишком разогнался. Да, сегодня выяснилось, что шесть тысяч лет ожидания были не напрасны, но это не значило, что такая близость буквально сразу будет полностью комфортна им обоим. Однако он ничего не мог поделать со своим порывом.

— Не холодно? А то моя кожа...

— Нет, всё хорошо.

Азирафаэль не мог чувствовать у Кроули ауру любви, как от людей или мест, но то, сколько её было в каждом прикосновении, заставляло ангела расплываться в счастливой и немного хитрой, довольной улыбке. Падший наверняка и не подозревал, что может так, и это было его слабостью, потому что в споре «Может ли Кроули любить?» всегда будет прав ангел.

Утром Азирафаэль смотрел на своё отражение, как и Кроули, стоявший у него за спиной. Между шеей и плечом на светлой коже резко выделялся тот же чёрный узор змеи, что был на лице Падшего. Он сказал ангелу, что метку можно скрыть, если не хочется её видеть, но Страж сказал, что его всё устраивает. После осмотра в зеркале между друзьями разгорелся спор — Азирафаэль хотел прогуляться по городу и проверить, действительно ли метка работает, а Падший не хотел отпускать ангела одного. Однако им действительно нужно было проверить всё, а в присутствии Кроули демоны Стражу не являлись.

Долго бродить ангелу не пришлось, он заметил Падших издалека через пятнадцать минут. Они с ухмылками шли ему навстречу и вдруг резко остановились, принюхавшись. Глаза всех четырёх широко распахнулись от удивления и даже разочарования, а лица скривились в отвращении. Хастур сплюнул себе под ноги, и демоны исчезли. Теперь настал черёд Азирафаэля ухмыляться, коснувшись пальцами изгиба шеи под пальто.


End file.
